fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
Julen: Harki Treadwater
Male Human Druid 4 Neutral Good Strength 12 (+1) Dexterity 15 (+2) Constitution 14 (+2) Intelligence 11 (+0) Wisdom 18 (+4) Charisma 11 (+0) Size: Medium Height: 6' 3" Weight: 190 lb Skin: Black Eyes: Blue Hair: Black, grey streaks Curly; Average Beard Total Hit Points: 32 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 13 = 10 +1 padded +2 dexterity Touch AC: 12 Flat-footed: 11 Initiative modifier: +6 = +2 dexterity +4 initiative Fortitude save: +6 = 4 base +2 constitution Reflex save: +3 = 1 base +2 dexterity Will save: +8 = 4 base +4 wisdom Attack (handheld): +4 = 3 base +1 strength Attack (unarmed): +4 = 3 base +1 strength Attack (missile): +5 = 3 base +2 dexterity Grapple check: +4 = 3 base +1 strength Light load: Medium load: Heavy load: Lift over head: Lift off ground: Push or drag: 43 lb. or less 44-86 lb. 87-130 lb. 130 lb. 260 lb. 650 lb. Languages: Common Druidic Dagger crit 19-20/x2, range inc 10 ft., 1 lb., light, piercing Spear crit x3, range incr 20 ft., 6 lb., two-handed, piercing Sling crit x2, range inc. 50 ft., 0 lb, bludgeoning Padded armor +1 AC; max dex +8; check penalty 0; 10 lb. Feats: Improved Initiative Weapon Focus x1 Weapon(s): Extend Spell Traits: Skill Name Key Ability Skill Modifier Ability Modifier Ranks Misc. Modifier Appraise Int 0 = +0 Balance Dex* 2 = +2 Bluff Cha 0 = +0 Climb Str* 1 = +1 Concentration Con 2 = +2 Craft_1 Int 0 = +0 Craft_2 Int 0 = +0 Craft_3 Int 0 = +0 Diplomacy Cha 5 = +0 +5 Disguise Cha 0 = +0 Escape Artist Dex* 2 = +2 Forgery Int 0 = +0 Gather Information Cha 0 = +0 Handle Animal Cha 5 = +0 +5 Heal Wis 9 = +4 +5 Hide Dex* 2 = +2 Intimidate Cha 0 = +0 Jump Str* 1 = +1 Knowledge (nature) Int 9 = +0 +7 +2 druid Listen Wis 4 = +4 Move Silently Dex* 2 = +2 Perform_1 Cha 0 = +0 Perform_2 Cha 0 = +0 Perform_3 Cha 0 = +0 Perform_4 Cha 0 = +0 Perform_5 Cha 0 = +0 Ride Dex 4 = +2 +2 animal Search Int 0 = +0 Sense Motive Wis 4 = +4 Spot Wis 11 = +4 +7 Survival Wis 10 = +4 +4 +2 druid Swim Str** 3 = +1 +2 Use Rope Dex 2 = +2 * = check penalty for wearing armor Handle Animal >=5 ranks gives +2 on wild empathy checks. Know Nature >=5 ranks gives +2 on survival checks above ground. Zero-level Druid spells: 5 per day First-level Druid spells: 4 (3+1) per day Second-level Druid spells: 3 (2+1) per day Human: Extra feat at first level (already included) Four extra skill points at first level (already included) One extra skill point at each additional level (already included) Druid: Spontaneous Casting (summon nature's ally) Animal Companion Wild Empathy +2 on Knowledge (nature) and Survival (already included) Woodland Stride (level 2) Trackless Step (level 3) Resist Nature's Lure (level 4) Wild Shape (level 5) Venom Immunity (level 9) A Thousand Faces (level 13) Timeless Body (level 15) High wisdom gains bonus spells daily Class HP rolled Level 1: Druid 8 Level 2: Druid 2 Level 3: Druid 8 Level 4: Druid 6 +1 to wisdom Equipment: 17 lb 5 lb 2 lb _____ 24 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) Sling bullets (group of 10) x1 Holly and mistletoe Spell component pouch Total Animal Companion: Bear (black) Medium-Size Animal Hit dice 3d8+6 (19 hit points) Initiative +1 (Dex) Speed 40 feet AC: 13 ( +1 Dex +2 natural) Attacks: 2 claws +6 melee; Bite +1 melee; Damage 1d4+4 (claw); 1d6+2 (bite); Special Qualities: Scent Saves: Fort +5; Ref +4; Will +2 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 13, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Skills: Climb +6; Listen +4; Spot +7; Swim +8; Link, share spells Bonus tricks: 1 More about this character: Hat of Disguise -1800gold 880 gold